


Life finds a way

by Lillican (Bubbs)



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Assistant Park Jimin (BTS), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Manager Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Mutual Pining, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Pre-Jurassic World (2015), Raptor Handler Min Yoongi, Scientist Kim Namjoon | RM, Shy Park Jimin (BTS), Soldier Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbs/pseuds/Lillican
Summary: What if the events of 2015 never happened? Jimin and Taehyung are starting their new jobs on Isla Nublar at Jurassic World. Maybe dinosaurs are not the only thing they should worry about, perhaps there's something sinister happening behind the scenes.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is an idea I've had recently and I thought I'd give it a go. I haven't written in a long time so any feedback will be greatly appreciated, Thanks!

“Welcome to Jurassic World,” Claire Dearing announces to the room which contains Jurassic World’s 5 new employees for that year.

They are currently sitting in an all-glass conference room in the dock building. The ferry that brought them sat right outside, gently bopping in the Pacific Ocean as it waited for the rest of the visitors to leave and for their luggage to be unloaded.

Jimin Park lets out a small gasp of excitement at the sudden arrival of the globally known Claire Dearing, a personal idol of his. As she looks around the room, surveying the new faces, he feels himself sit a bit straighter when they make eye contact, the smile she gives him makes his cheeks go red. Jimin hopes it’s not noticeable as he is anxious to make a good first impression.

“My name is Claire Dearing and I am the operations manager for Jurassic World here at Isla Nublar.” Claire, Jimin notes, is a strikingly attractive woman and yet does not try to show it off. 

Her hair is a gorgeous fiery red colour which is cut short to frame her face along. Her face speckled with freckles and light use of makeup, this is complemented with a bold plum colour on her lips, something Jimin suspects is a signature look for the woman. 

She is wearing a white collared shirt which is tucked into a long black skirt, the ones that Jimin sees many young influencers wearing. Finally, she completes her outfit with shiny black pointed heels. Her outfit is surprisingly stylish, something Jimin had not expected due to the tropical climate that normal means workers in shorts and big hats to fight the sun. 

The fact that Claire is welcoming them instead of an assistant surprises Jimin as the early 30-year-old woman is notorious for being constantly busy, as she oversees the running of the world’s most dangerous amusement park. 

Jimin had always dreamed of visiting the park when he was younger and his dreams had managed to rub off on his best friend Taehyung Kim, the pair had met in university. 

When the boys had seen the program that the park ran every year, they knew they had to apply. Every year, 5 people, aged 20 to 30-year-olds are selected to fulfil assigned job roles which are not revealed until they are on the island. Of course, you could apply to work there normally, but the roles that were more technical and higher up were normally given out to the 5 new employees.

“I hope your journey here was pleasant and that you are excited to start working at the park! Here at Jurassic World, we pride ourselves on providing a once in a lifetime experience and so today shall be spent giving you a tour of the island and the main facilities.”

At the mention of the journey, Jimin realises he had been so worried about this new job, that he had forgotten to look at the island on the ferry ride over. Taehyung however, had wasted no time worrying and had his face glued to the glass, mouth wide in wonder alongside all the children on board, to the bemusement of their parents.

Looking at her phone that had just chimed, she walks towards the door and turns to face them before opening it, “Your guide, Jeff, is waiting downstairs for you. I have arranged for your luggage to be taken to your accommodation where a folder full of important information will be waiting as well, make sure you read ahead of your first day tomorrow.”

With that, she turns on her pointy heels and heads through the door that one of the dock employees is holding open for her.

Heading through the corridors, Jimin realises Taehyung had been surprisingly quiet since they arrived at the island. 

“You alright Tae?” 

Jimin noticed despite his unusual quietness, his friend seemed to be practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Omg Jiminie! She is so cool! Also, yes, I’m fine, just so excited. I wonder if I can see a baby dino!” 

Tae’s excited whispers to him took away his worries immediately and for the time it took the group to walk outside they had ranked which dinosaur they believed would be the cutest as a baby.

Jimin believes it is the triceratops as they are already cute as adults, “they look cute all the time Tae!” But Taehyung argues that the T-rex would be the cutest baby,” you’ve seen they’re small arms Jimin! Imagine if they were even smaller!” 

Upon arriving outside the building, Jimin spots an ageing man with buzzed grey hair and has his face in a displeased scowl, which is most likely always there judging from the frown lines on his forehead. 

Jeff, as Claire had introduced him, is leaning against one of the park’s official Jeep’s which had an open back with only a few bars to keep the passengers safe. He also had a shotgun strapped to his back, suggesting despite his age he is not to be misjudged. 

“Damn, he looks like the bad guy from every Bond movie,” whispers Tae as they approach the man who was now being greeted by Claire.

“Okay, Jeff here will be taking over from me! I have arranged for you guys to have dinner tonight in one of our restaurants here at Jurassic World, sadly I cannot attend as I must get back to work. So, I shall say now, good luck with your new roles!”

After smiling at the group and a quiet thank you aimed at Jeff, she is off with her phone already against her ear as she is heard giving commands whilst climbing into the impressively clean white Mercedes-Benz SUV and taking off down the main track to what Jimin can only presume is the main area.

Turning back to the Jeep, Jimin jolts into movement as he realises the rest of the group are already in and are buckling themselves up. Now sitting across from Tae, Jimin realises he had not taken the time to study the other 3 new employees.

Nearer the front of the Jeep, is a bulky sleek haired man who was wearing shorts and a football jersey, Jimin guesses he is American but could be wrong.

Across from him is a pretty woman whom he had noticed earlier was obsessed with whatever was under her bright neon pink nails, as she had been picking at them constantly. She had perfectly straightened blonde hair which probably looked amazing now compared to Jimin’s shoddy box dye attempt to turn himself blonde. 

Sat next to himself is a tanned woman who had thick black hair, Jimin had yet to see her smile. Surprisingly, she turned to him when she noticed his stare. 

“My name’s Rosa, please tell me you’re not a dumb blonde like goldie locks over there?” 

Shocked at her quick judgement of the intellect of the blonde girl, he misses when Taehyung leans forward.

“My name’s Taehyung Kim and this cutie here is Jimin Park, and don't worry, I’d like to believe that we are more interesting than an American jock and a French rich girl.”

How Taehyung knew that the blonde girl was French Jimin would never know, probably due to his habit of listening to others' conversations. 

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Rosa sits back and shoots the pair a grin. However, before Jimin could ask where she came from, they pulled into a valley full of Gallimimus’.

The valley itself was rich with green grass and trees and was full of different species of herbivores, but as soon as their Jeep started to pick up speed, a large flock of the smaller herbivores started to run alongside them. 

One was even brave enough to come and butt at the French girl’s hair, to her horror and the rest of the group’s amusement. 

Once they left the valley, Jeff explained that the dinosaurs were kept in their habitats with the help of an invisible fence and that the route they just took was used in the _ ‘Jurassic Trek’ _ one of the attractions at the park.

After about 10 minutes of driving down dirt roads through dense forest, Jimin realised they were heading inland which means they were getting closer to the main centre. 

After another 5 minutes, they pulled to a stop outside a large concrete building which had 2 helicopters on top. There were about 15 young men and women doing different forms of exercise around the facility. 

“This here is our ACU centre, that stands for Asset Containment Unit, they’re in charge of getting the dinos back behind their fences when they decide to have too much fun.” Jeff’s gruff voice had a tone of pride, Jimin theories that he may have been part of the ACU before becoming whatever he was now.

Just as he finishes speaking, one of the commanders approaches the Jeep to speak to him, leaving the rest of the group to look at the unit complete their training.

Most of them did not seem bothered by their presence, but suddenly he noticed a young guy exit from the building and immediately stop when spotting them. 

He realises the guy looks younger than he does, and both Jimin and Tae are 21. Wondering what made the guy look like he saw a ghost, he turned to Taehyung only to see the same expression of his friend’s face.

“Um Tae, do you know that guy?” 

As if broken out of a trance, Taehyung stares at him blankly before rapidly blushing and looking at his hands.

“What? No, never seen him before,” Taehyung blurts out. 

But before Jimin can push it, Jeff starts up the engine and they are off again down the dirt track under the canopy of tropical trees.

After another 5 minutes of listening to the call of birds from the trees and the odd muttering from Jeff, they finally pull out onto a solid road, one that leads straight to the main area. 

Jimin had been dreaming for weeks of his first time visiting the main area, however, what he had not dreamed off was the amount of noise that came with it. Children’s screams and cries could be heard for miles, to his displeasure.

Luckily, however, Jeff took them around the main street and parked the jeep in an area full of other official Jeeps, SUVs and even some quad bikes. Jimin thought he could even see some motorbikes but wasn't sure.

“Everyone out, it’s chow time,” announced Jeff as he gets out of the Jeep. 

“Chow time?” Jimin mouthed to Tae in confusion, only to receive an equally confused expression and a shrug back.

Despite their confusion, however, they quickly caught on that it must have been slang for food, as they were quickly escorted through the traffic of people towards a restaurant which had a large sign proudly glowing _ ‘Jimmy Buffett’s Margaritaville’.  _

“Ugh, how come some random school kids can get a table but not my precious family?” Jimin hears a woman complain to the poor teen server who had just let them in. He feels pity for the kid when he hears him explaining to the woman that they were in fact employees and not ‘schoolkids’, only for, “MANAGER NOW,” to be screamed in his face.

The restaurant itself was large, with the queue to get a table snaking around the side of the building indicating it was one of the more popular restaurants in the main street. 

The interior was a blend of cream walls with dark wood panelling along with amber-like lights, which seem to be a theme everywhere as they were even used to light up the street. 

They were led to a table near the back, which was obviously in an area away from where they seat families with children as it was considerably quieter than near the front.

Once everyone was seated a waiter came over to the group and handed out menus and jugs of water for the table, he even gave them some baskets of bread shaped like dinosaur eggs to eat.

Both Jimin and Tae were overwhelmed at the sight of so many western foods they had yet to try before, but both eventually decided on cheeseburgers with milkshakes, strawberry for Jimin and banana for Tae. Luckily, Jeff explained the costs were covered by the company, so the pair felt less guilty when asking for fries along with their meals when ordering.

Whilst waiting for their food to be brought out, the group got to know each other a bit better. 

“Are you deux brothairs? You look zo similair?” 

The French woman was the first person to break the silence that had fallen over the group, surprised to see that she had directed the question, spoken in slightly broken English, at himself and Tae, Jimin stared at the girl in shock, knowing full well they did not look similar.

“No, my dear, we are both Korean,” Taehyung said in a sickly-sweet tone to the girl making Rosa, who was sitting closest to them stifle a snort at his obvious sarcasm.

Despite his tone, however, the French girl continued, “Ah, ai 'avé névair been to Korea, I would much rathair stai een Paris. Mon name eez Denise.'' 

Denise’s English was not as strong as Jimin’s, so he guessed she will probably be getting a role as a translator for wealthy French visitors or sponsors when they visit the park.

Despite the awkward air created by Denise’s question, the group warmed up to each other more once their food arrived and they were no longer hungry. Jimin learned that Rosa used to work for the police in America before deciding to apply at the park. She was hoping for a role in the ACU team. Jimin even heard Tae talk to the American man, who loudly announced his name was Kyle.

After the group had practically inhaled their food, Tae even choked on his milkshake at one point, Jeff announced it was time to head to their accommodation on the island.

“I wonder if we have to share with someone,” mused Taehyung as they all sat quietly in the Jeep, the excitement of the day wearing off from them.

“If so, I hope I am with you, I’d hate to be with someone I don’t know. Anyway, I don’t think there is anyone else who can put up with you gaming at 3 am every morning like I do,” replied Jimin, rolling his eyes at his friend's antics.

Taehyung was notorious for doing this, at first Jimin would force him to go to bed for fear of his friend being exhausted the next day. But now he knows not to bother as despite what time he goes to bed, he always looks perfect and well-rested in the morning.

The night’s air had a slight chill to it, which was a relief from the blaring sun that had been beating down on everyone all-day. 

The drive to the village wasn’t long from the main street, and in the darkness Jimin could see the outline of the monorail above them heading towards what Jimin suspected was the village, meaning employees could get around easier and not have to walk, to his relief.

Pulling into what seems to be the entrance to the village, Jimin sees a smaller version of the incubation centre which Jeff explains is the communal cafeteria and that each of them will be issued a card which holds a limited amount each month for food and drinks that can be used around the island. 

The accommodation, to Jimin’s delight, are cosy looking cabins which have white and light brown wood panelling on the outside with large windows. 

Jeff explains that each employee is given a cabin in the village but depending on their role they may move to accommodation elsewhere.

There are also driveways next to each cabin and a small soil bed out front, some beds held tropical plants whilst others were empty. Jimin could not wait to see what he could grow in his little plot, images of herbs and vegetables filling his head already.

Jeff had pulled into the small car park outside the cafeteria, once they were all standing out in the night’s air he gave each member of the group a set of keys which had a keychain with a number and the Jurassic World logo on it.

After saying goodbye to Jeff and the rest of the group, Jimin and Taehyung set off in the direction they believe their cabins are, having realised their numbers were only 10 digits apart. 

“I can’t believe it Jiminie! We are here! I wonder what role we get, I would not mind anything, except maybe the ACU team. I would hate to have to hurt any of the animals, especially the baby ones, did you see the babies by the main street? Weren’t they cute! I’ll admit you were right about the triceratops’!” Taehyung was now skipping as he talked to Jimin, his smile so wide that Jimin was worried it would start to ache.

“I know! It all seems too unreal for me! I hope I get something to do with the administration, not sure if I could spend all day in that heat.” Jimin had always been more sensitive to the sun than Tae.

“Anyway, I’m sure if you were in the ACU team, that guy that was staring at you would help,” Jimin manages to jump away just in time to dodge his friend’s flying hand before it hit his head. 

“Would you stop going on about him?” Taehyung sighed dramatically, Jimin knew he found it amusing as well but decided to drop it anyway as it seemed that they had reached Tae’s cabin.

“Well, this is me. Goodnight Chim, I will see you tomorrow yea? I’ll make sure to save space at the cafeteria for you!” And with a small hug, the dark brown-haired boy was bouncing up the stairs. 

Once he was inside, Jimin set off down the small street checking each number to make sure he did not miss his cabin. After a minute of searching, he finally comes to the bottom of the stairs which lead to the front door. 

Cabin 63 was just like every other one in the village, but to Jimin, it seemed to have something special about it, or maybe that was just the excitement of finally having his own home, Jimin wasn’t sure.

Climbing the wooden stairs, pleased to note that they don’t creak, he reaches the door and unlocks it. 

Upon entering the cabin, he is surprised to see that is quite spacious, with an open plan kitchen/ lounge area. The kitchen was modern and had two tall stools at the island so he could sit. Checking the fridge, he notes that he would have to ask where he could get ingredients so he could cook if he didn’t feel like buying something or going to the cafeteria. 

Moving to the lounge area, there was a decent-sized sofa facing a tv, the wall behind the sofa is taken up by a large window which faces out towards a line of tall green trees which Jimin was pleased to see. 

His luggage had been placed by the coffee table that sat in the middle of the room, with the folder Claire had mentioned, on top. Leaving the folder, for now, Jimin continued exploring.

The door leading from the kitchen opened to reveal a bathroom which had an expensive-looking shower which he couldn’t wait to try and compare to his old shared one from uni. 

Eager to see his bedroom, he opened the only door left which led on from the lounge. At the sight of the room, Jimin’s face lit up, there were plenty of windows which let in streams of moonlight directly onto the large bed, whose mattress looked so much better than Jimin’s old dorm mattress, and with a lot more pillows. 

The cabin was surprisingly modern and had an obvious light grey colour scene which Jimin did not mind at all.

Heading back to the coffee table, Jimin positioned himself onto the sofa, immediately sighing as he sunk into a few cushions. Picking up the official folder, he held his breath. 

_ Whatever is in the folder will change my life,  _ he thought to himself, almost tempted to never open it in fear of being disappointed. 

_ No, you have gotten this far, you cannot back out now! _

Taking a deep breath and opens the folder, only for a phone to fall onto his lap with a soft thud.

Letting out a small laugh at his hesitation, he inspects the phone, seeing that there seems to be a contact for each department on the island in it. 

Putting that aside, he lifts out a note which says that he is expected at the command centre at 8 am the next morning to take his ID picture, which is something Jimin was glad hadn’t happened today as the sudden change of climate had made his normally well behaved blonde locks go frizzy from the heat, much to his annoyance.

Moving on, Jimin pulls out the employee handbook they’re assigned.

“I should probably read that before tomorrow,” he muses to himself, putting it on top of the table along with his phone. 

Finally, he reaches the most important part of the folder, knowing he cannot put it off anymore, he opens the letter and reads.

_ Name: Jimin Park _

_ Nationality: Korean _

_ Age: 21 _

_ Cabin: 63 _

_ Role: Operation Manager’s assistant _

_ Where to meet: Command Centre, Level 2, 8:30 am  _

“WHAT!” Jimin gasps, his eyes blown out wide.

_ There’s no way they’ve made me her assistant, I mean I just graduated and she's THE Claire Dearing! _

Jimin’s thoughts are racing a mile a minute and he has to take a moment to calm down and realise that there isn’t a mistake and that he has gotten one of the most important roles there is!

Once the shock wore off and he had calmed down, Jimin realised that it was quite late. He left the folder and the note on the table and took his luggage, the handbook, and his new phone to his room.

He quickly unpacks his clothes and plugs his phone into the charger which he finds in one of the wooden bedside tables. 

Heading to the bathroom with his bag of toiletries and a soft white towel he found in a cupboard, he quickly takes a shower to wash all the sweat off from sitting in scorching heat all day.

After finishing in the bathroom, Jimin quickly changed into soft linen sleep shorts and a thin top and slipped into bed. 

Remembering his earlier thought he picks up the handbook and reads a few chapters; surprisingly he learns that the park has an average of 22,000 visitors per day, the average temperature is 23 degrees Celsius on the island, and that the park day is from 8 am to 10 pm. It also has a list explaining the different meanings of the codes used, code 19 being the one he least wants to hear being used, ‘Code 19: DINOSAUR ESCAPE’ the capitals used do not help his unease. 

Deciding that is enough reading for the night, he sets an alarm for 6:30 and wraps himself in the duvet that is surprisingly warm but breathable enough that he won’t get annoyed during hot nights.

As he slowly falls asleep, he thinks about how he still cannot believe this is real, a small smile on his face that remains during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/Pyolaz  
> This is my Twitter, pls come and ask me any questions!


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of his alarm wakes Jimin up. He sits up quickly and checks his phone, 6:30 am. Normally he would complain that it is too early to be up, but today he’s already in the shower before he can think that, practically bursting with excitement. 

After brushing his teeth and completing the 5-step beauty routine Tae had him start, he heads back to his room to find an outfit.

Due to the unknown aspect of his job role before arriving at the island, he did not have a clear idea of what to pack, so he packed outfits for each option. 

He had a couple of shorts and tops for if he was assigned to work outside in the park but not being seen by the public which would have meant he would have been given a uniform instead. He also packed smart trousers along with a variety of shirts, ties, and sweaters. Despite his organised packing, he had no idea what to wear. 

_ The black shirt with the red sweater does look good on me _ , Jimin thought as he stared at the outfit. 

Thinking back to Claire’s outfit and pictures of her he’d seen online, Jimin knew that she dressed impeccably every day, meaning his black and red option would clash horribly with what Jimin can guess will be his new boss’s light coloured outfit. 

Slightly panicking he moves to find another option when his phone chimes, picking it up he sees it is a text from Tae. 

_ How did he get my number?  _ Jimin thought to himself as he knew the only contacts in the phone were for department heads. 

Opening the text, there was a picture of Jimin dressed in one of the outfits Tae had treated Jimin to when they had originally found out that they had gotten the jobs. The picture itself was taken inside one of the pricier shops in Seoul, Jimin was wearing a crisp white shirt with a black and red tie tucked into a black V-neck sweater which has yellow accents. 

The text underneath the picture said, ‘ _ You’re welcome x _ ’. Jimin smiles at his friend’s amazing skill to anticipate his every problem.

After checking everything was perfect with his appearance, wanting to make a good first impression as Claire’s new assistant, Jimin tucked his phone into his trouser pocket along with his keys and set out towards the cafeteria. 

The island had a soothing breeze which helped Jimin acclimatise to the heat. There was a distinct smell of flowers and something Jimin could not place,  _ probably that Jurassic World signature scent _ .

Arriving at the cafeteria, Jimin comes to realise that despite there being around 250 cabins in the village, there seems to be only about 100 at breakfast. 

“JIMIN!”

Jimin spots Taehyung waving manically from one of the smaller round tables near the food, giggling at his friend as he goes to join him.

“Morning Tae, how’s your cabin? What’s your role?” 

Taehyung seemed to have already piled a plate full of food for himself full of pastries and fruit whilst there was a smaller plate that Jimin assumed was for him which had some strawberries and a croissant on. Sitting down, Jimin begins to eat, whilst happily listening to his best friend as he describes his cabin.

“Oh Jiminie, my cabin has this beautiful dark blue theme going on, it’s so my style! And guess what! I’m the new triceratops monitor in the command centre!”

“Really? That’s great Tae, do you know if they’ll let you go see some of them?” Whilst at university, Taehyung had studied animal behaviours as well as computer science, making him perfect for the role.

“I’m not sure, I hope so! Anyway, don’t try and distract me, what did you get?” Taehyung waggles a finger covered in honey in front of Jimin’s face.

“I’m… Claire Dearing’s new assistant,” Jimin tries to say it as quietly as possible, knowing his friend had a flare for dramatics and Jimin did not want to bring attention to himself on his first day.

Unluckily for him though, Taehyung did hear him.

“YOU’RE HER WHAT….?” His voice echoed in the glass building, some of the closer employees looking over curiously whilst others ignored them.

“Yea, I’m pretty shocked too. I just hope I don’t mess it up,” sighing, Jimin stuffs his last strawberry into his mouth.

“Oh, don’t worry Jiminie, you are going to be amazing, I know it!”

Smiling at his friend, Jimin checks the time. 7:30.

“Oh Tae, we better head to the monorail if we want to get our ID pictures done on time, come on.” 

As he starts moving away from the table, he sees his friend eyeing a pan au Chocolate longingly until he gives up whatever internal battle he was having and shoves it into his mouth whilst running to catch up with Jimin.

They make it to the station just before the train leaves, both deciding to stand near a window to see what the main centre looked like in daylight. The monorail is full of sleepy workers as well as excited children with their families.

After circling the Mosasaurus enclosure, despite looking neither could spot the supposedly gigantic beast, they get off at the station in the main centre. According to the handbook, this was the closest station to the command centre and was only a 5-minute walk.

However, what they quickly realise is that what the handbook does not mention is the fact that the 5-minute walk includes a steep hill, which by the end of it leaves both out of breath. The workers who also walked with them seemed to have no trouble with it though,  _ must be used to it _ Jimin muses.

The command centre itself seems to have 2 levels above ground with an unknown amount underground, the building has a helicopter pad attached to it as well as a car park.

Walking into the reception, a woman behind the desk points them through to a small room where they find a man set up to take pictures.

“Ah hello! You must be new employees, I’m Dave, I will be making your ID cards today. So, who’s first?” Dave seemed to be a slightly balding man in his late 50s.

“I’ll go first! My name is Taehyung Kim, nice to meet you,” Taehyung moves to sit crossed legged on the small white box in front of the backdrop, signature boxy grin already on display.

After taking a few pictures and Tae deciding on his favourite, Dave put in his details and had the ID card printed quickly. 

Moving to sit down, whilst offering Dave a small smile, he said, “I’m Park Jimin.” 

Jimin, of course, was no stranger to having his picture taken as Taehyung used to love documenting the events of their university life. So, when asked to smile he instantly beamed, he could hear Taehyung cooing at him like a proud mother.

After the pictures were done, Dave moved to put in his details but froze. 

“You’re her new assistant? Good luck to ya!” Dave laughs to himself, rather forebodingly Jimin thought to himself.

Once handed his card, Dave informs them that they can also be used to purchase food with a limited amount added each month.

After thanking him, and leaving, rather quickly in Jimin’s case, the pair head to the elevators, their new ID cards safely attached to their shirts.

“So, what level do you need Tae?” Jimin asks, his hand hovering over the buttons after already pushing number 2.

“I’m in level 3, it’s so cool that there are 5 levels here! I wonder what’s in those lower ones.” 

Pressing the button, it sends them moving downwards, obviously meaning the lower the level, the higher the number. They quickly arrive at level 2, the doors opening to reveal a floor with a couple of offices and desks with a few people in suits milling around.

Hesitantly stepping off, Jimin flashes Tae a reassuring smile just before the doors close and Jimin is left alone.

He spots a woman around his age with short hair and chunky glasses, quietly approaching her he asks, “Hi, I’m Claire Dearing’s new assistant, I was wondering where I would find her?”

The girl looks up from her phone quickly, “Oh finally she got a new replacement! At the moment she is in the command room, but she will be up in a sec. Why don’t you go and sit over there!”

The desk she points to is pure white and made of some sort of glossy material, there is a comfortable black chair behind it which Jimin sits in. He notes that the desk was empty, except for some basic stationery like pens, paper, etc.

Taking a moment to look around, he realises that the office he is sat outside is significantly larger than the others on his floor, with his desk larger than the other assistant’s also. Claire’s office itself is in the corner of the office floor, with all glass walls. Jimin can see that the walls facing outwards showcase a fantastic view of the park’s main centre which is surrounded by the lush trees which cover the mountains of the island.

“Jimin Park?”

Quickly spinning around on his new chair, Jimin’s surprised to face his new boss who is dressed in an all-white suit with a tight knee-length skirt. 

“Uh yes that’s me,” Jimin says quickly and he stands to shake the hand she offers him. Claire offers him a warm smile whilst moving around his desk towards her office door, “well, come on in then, we have much to discuss.” 

* * *

The moment the doors shut, blocking Taehyung's view of Jimin, he instantly tugs on the collar of his shirt. The shirt itself, he had brought after his first paycheck from his dingy IT job in the closest company he could find to the university. He had worked so many hours, meaning the minute he laid eyes on the shirt, he knew he would only wear it on special days. Today is his first-ever time wearing it, he hopes he doesn’t ruin it, the day, and the shirt.

He hears the control room before the elevator doors even open, there is a distinct sound of radio talk and loud beeps that drift across the floor. Once the doors are open, Tae walks out to find himself in any IT major’s paradise. A whole room, with a wall dedicated to multiple large monitors and rows of desks, also lined with high-quality monitors, tablets and of course a colourful array of buttons. 

“Lowery, what are you wearing? And I thought I told you to clean up your workspace, it seems to be affecting your ability to know what is appropriate to wear to work.” A familiar voice cuts through the continuous buzz of the control room. Claire Dearing is standing in the centre of the room next to two employees who seem to have the most crowded monitors in the room. 

“What is this? I mean it is an original, I paid big money for this…. But maybe I get that it is a bit insensitive. I won’t wear it again, sorry.” The male worker sat in front of one of the monitors that Claire’s stood next to was wearing a t-shirt which had the original Jurassic park logo printed across the front. 

Realising that he probably should find out where he was supposed to be, rather than standing awkwardly near the elevators, Tae makes his way towards Claire. “Um, hi! I’m Taehyung Kim, I was told to come here for my new role.”

“Oh good, you’re here!” The woman sitting next to the Jurassic t-shirt guy says suddenly, she is a plain-looking woman who carries a lot of stress in the command centre, the array of stress balls on her desk highlighting this. 

Taehyung can only follow with wide eyes as the woman drags him to the empty desk next to the t-shirt guy. “Ok so you're going to sit here and watch over the whole gyrosphere valley which holds the Triceratops’, there are other dinos in there but ignore them. If any start acting odd or move outside their zone, you report it. Ok?” 

Taehyung can only nod as he sits down on the wheelie chair in front of the desk that he notices is currently showing live footage of the Triceratops’ and their vitals. He notices that whilst he was being shown his new desk, Claire had disappeared into the elevator, most likely to meet Jimin he thinks.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/Pyolaz  
> Come and speak to me here!


End file.
